<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Auror’s, criminals and those in-between by gabbi73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453491">Auror’s, criminals and those in-between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbi73/pseuds/gabbi73'>gabbi73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cabin, Consent, Dishevelled Harry Potter, Draco has a hard time following Harry's confidence, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is a confident little shit, Harry knowing something's up, Illegal Activities, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Post-War, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Romance, Snogging, Top Harry Potter, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbi73/pseuds/gabbi73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You must be quite the pretentious fool, Potter, for being so careless around me. Or do you really think I’m that weak?” Draco snarled.<br/>He knew his predicament was only getting worse by the minute and having the saviour of the wizarding world kneeling in front of him while pointing a wand in his face wasn’t going to make it any better.<br/>Yet, he had a bitter feeling of knowing he was already in it too deep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Auror’s, criminals and those in-between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had a sudden inspiration happen to me, so I sat down and wrote this one. I haven't properly proof-read it, so sorry'bout that.<br/>Anyway, I hope you guys like it. All kudos and comments are much appreciated! </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco checked his bag once more, making sure the potions were still there. There was a tinge of nervousness flowing through him as he started walking down one of the dark back alleys of Knockturn alley.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his breath being knocked out of him as he was slammed against the stone wall. It took him a moment to realise what was happening, as he looked into fierce green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter?!” He managed to squeak out, still a bit breathless from the harsh handling.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re busying yourself with the wrong crowd, Malfoy.” Potter scrutinized him. He was dressed up in Auror attire, making him look much more intimidating than Draco could ever remember.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Draco felt himself grown nervous with the idea of Potter knowing what he was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no time to act innocent, I know what you’re up to.” Potter’s hold on him was still impossible to shake off, and Draco felt unwell. He knew the consequences it would have to be found out, especially if it was an Auror that found out about it. This could be the end of him.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could utter another word, a spell came flying their way. It would have been impressive to see how quickly Potter was able to react, if it wasn’t for the whole fight suddenly happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Get down!” Potter shouted at him, but before Draco could comply, he was thrown backwards and onto the hard stones beneath him. He felt the sharp pain from the Everte Statum spell hitting him right in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned as he struggled to get back on his feet. Potter was fending off about a dozen dark cloaked figures that were all sending various curses his way.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t know what to do at first, but then he heard it, unforgivable curses was screamed out and pointed towards the boy who lived. It felt like he acted on instinct, he must have, as he barely remembered raising his wand.</p><p> </p><p>He shouted out spells himself, trying to redirect some of the curses his way instead of Potter’s. It was difficult to keep up with the unyielding number of curses, and he tried to keep his shield in place, but he felt it starting to crack more and more.</p><p> </p><p>Their teamwork had managed to knock out a few of the people attacking them, but not nearly enough as it only seemed like the number of dark cloaked figures were multiplying by the second.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch out!” He heard the warning but felt himself unable to act quickly enough. As he braced himself for the pain coming his way, he was yanked away with so much force that he stumbled to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back to see Potter groaning as he had taken a direct hit. Draco staggered back on his feet trying to deflect the curses, but he was a split second too late. He felt another curse hit him straight on, and he fell back down once again.</p><p> </p><p>He felt dizzy as he heard the ruckus around him fade in and out. He was going to die here. Just for the ridiculous promise of a small addition to his scrawny wealth. He had nothing after the war, his mother was scraping by trying her best to keep the manor, but her attempts were futile. Draco had made the decision himself, not telling his mother anything as he had darted through Knockturn alley to find a contact that wanted to buy illegal potions. He knew the risks, of course he did, he wasn’t stupid. But he had nothing, he could offer his mother nothing, and when he had no longer been able to take it, when his mother had received an owl telling her she would have to pay the lease before the end of the month or it would be taken from her, Draco hadn’t seen a choice. Even if it was the last thing he did, he wanted to make sure she was cared for. She had been the reason as to why he had managed to get back on his feet, she had soothed him as he woke screaming his lungs out from another nightmare for the umpteenth time. She was all he had left.</p><p> </p><p>But now… Now he knew it had been a disastrous decision of him. He had just robbed her of her last remaining family member, and she would never know the reason for it. He cursed himself as he realised just how bad he was at choosing the right decisions. This was not the way he wanted to die, not at all.</p><p> </p><p>The next second he saw Potter leaning over him and chanting something he couldn’t quite hear.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes slowly, realising that the sound of curses being thrown around him was gone and an eerie silence had taken its place.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” His train of thought was disrupted as he heard a voice and shifted a bit to look straight into the eyes of one Harry Potter. His wand still in his hand as he furrowed his brows down at him.</p><p> </p><p>He felt fear wash over him at the thought of being apprehended for supposedly being on the wrong side of the prior battle. In a way, there was a small truth to it, and he already knew Potter was aware of his involvement.</p><p> </p><p>His survival instincts kicked in as he grabbed the hand that reached out to him, and yanked Potter down. It allowed him to snatch the wand from Potter’s hand before standing up and pointing it in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>Potter had only managed to get up into a kneeling position as his movements stopped short when realising his own wand was pointed towards him. He looked dishevelled and slightly bloody from the earlier fight.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ve got something of mine.” Potter furrowed his brows as he looked at the wand in Draco’s hand. “Have you truly decided to sink as low as becoming a criminal?” Potter’s voice was challenging, but Draco could see Potter’s lips quirk a bit as if he found the situation amusing.  </p><p> </p><p>“Shut it!” Draco put the wand under his chin forcing Potter to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be quite the pretentious fool, Potter, for being so careless around me. Or do you really think I’m that weak?” Draco snarled. He knew his predicament was only getting worse by the minute and having the saviour of the wizarding world kneeling in front of him while pointing a wand in his face wasn’t going to make it any better. Yet, he had a bitter feeling of knowing he was already in it too deep.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never thought of you as weak, Malfoy.” Potter’s eyes showed an earnest honesty as he spoke, the prior amusement replaced by seriousness.</p><p> </p><p>“So, a pretentious fool it is then.” Draco huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I must admit that pointing a wand at and calling the person who saved you a pretentious fool is a bit harsh.” Potter kept the eye contact, making Draco feel even more uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>“You already know that I’m not completely innocent, so it would be foolish not to be pointing a wand at you.” Draco scowled. “And I didn’t ask you to save me, now did I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t really have the luxury of time to wait around and ask for your permission.” Potter shrugged; his relaxed behaviour was only igniting more anger in Draco as he came to the realisation that Potter was, in fact, not afraid of him regardless of the power balance between them.</p><p> </p><p>“You seriously should be a bit more compliant, Potter. I could curse you right here and now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me, are you going to use an unforgivable on me?” Potter’s gaze was piercing although his voice was still calm and without a hint of fear. Draco felt his hand twitch and he could feel the sweat start to form as he clenched the wand tighter. He had experienced both receiving and forcibly carry out unforgivable curses during the war, and just the thought of them made him feel nauseous.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch!” Draco felt his words fail him as he came to realise that he had no idea what to do at this point. There was no way he would be able to use the wand still held tightly in his hand against Potter. First off, too much had happened between the two and Draco could feel himself unable to do much more than point the wand at the guy. Even that was straining as he knew how much he owed to Potter. Secondly, he knew Potter had fast reflexes and considering he had already spent a few years as an Auror, there was no telling how good he had become at wandless magic. At this point it was difficult to know if Potter was unable to perform crafty magic without his wand, or if he just simply regarded the situation not dire enough.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought not. How about we talk like civilized adults instead?” Potter said as he started to rise up.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay!” Draco barked out; he could hear his own fear dripping from the short command given.</p><p> </p><p>Potter seemed startled enough at the sudden outburst to regain his position kneeling in front of Draco.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Potter’s eyes regard him for a second, it made Draco shift slightly as he felt uncomfortable under the scrutinized gaze. It was just typical that even when supposedly being in charge of the situation, Potter still held such a powerful aura around him that it did not feel like he was.  </p><p> </p><p>“Quite the demanding type, huh. Were you thinking I’d just obey you like a dog?” He smiled lasciviously, as he looked far too confident in his current predicament.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that.” Draco gave him a glaring look as he reassured himself that his suddenly quick pulse was because of the adrenaline still pumping through him and not because of the look in Potter’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop what?” Potter cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. Draco frowned, but forced himself not to get drawn in further by the messy Auror in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll just apparate you back then, let those guys do as they please.” Draco leaned in closer and narrowed his eyes. “I’m sure you’ve been a real pain in the arse for them, so you might not walk this one off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Strange as it might sound, I’ve never considered you a fool either, Malfoy.” Potter arched an eyebrow which was enough to paint a picture of what would happen if he actually did leave him to those guys.  </p><p> </p><p>Draco twitched as he knew in whose hands his freedom was held. After the war, Potter had testified for both Draco and his mother, saving them from a lifetime in Azkaban. Although he had managed to get a job as a potion master in a small, run-down shop on the outskirt of Hogsmeade, he knew that there were many people out there who wanted him behind bars. If it had not been for the fact that Potter was the one who testified and told people to stop directing their hatred his way, then he most likely wouldn’t be where he was. It was all thanks to Potter’s status and protection.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be the death of me, Potter.” Draco muttered while sighing and drawing his face back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to be.” Potter chuckled lightly. “Why not lower that wand and we can talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not stupid, Potter. You were about to apprehend me earlier, weren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Potter shrugged, as if the matter at hand wasn’t nearly as serious as it was to Draco. “I just wanted to warn you and make sure you wouldn’t do anything you’d come to regret.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t risk that, and you don’t know anything about me or my reasons!” Okay, so that last part had hit a bit too close to home as Draco had, in fact, been regretting his very decision when he lied on the cold stones certain he was breathing his last breaths.</p><p> </p><p> “Sure enough, but you haven’t done anything as far as anyone else knows, and it’s not like I’m interested in having you sent to Azkaban when I spent so much time and energy on keeping you out of that place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even you must have some limits on how much you’re willing to do in order to save someone.” Draco wasn’t aware of having leaned closer again, but he must have as he was now inches from Potter’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it does depend on the ‘someone’.” Potter quirked his lips into a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Draco knew he had messed up as he lifted his gaze back up to Potter’s eyes and realised that Potter had seen his gaze linger at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You have poor judgement then.” Draco said, licking his lips unconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I?” Draco tried to keep his gaze steady, but Potter’s intensity was too much. He felt himself look away.</p><p> </p><p>That was a major mistake as it gave room for Potter to move. Draco felt his breath getting caught in his throat as a strong grip yanked his hand that was holding the wand to the side, away from Potter’s direction. At the same time, he was forced backwards, as Potter rose and backed him up against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Draco noted just how strong Potter had become over the last couple of years. He was no longer the weak and lanky student that Draco had taunted throughout their school years.</p><p> </p><p>Something about Potter’s firm grip on him and his intense gaze made Draco unable to hold back a shiver. Why? Why did he become all weak and stopped putting up a fight when Potter showed any sort of dominance?</p><p> </p><p>“Potter.” Draco didn’t know if it was a question or just a statement as he whispered his name.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d prefer Harry at this point.” Draco licked his lips once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry.” This time Draco felt himself say it as a statement, something that allowed them to break down the distance between both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna kiss you, so tell me to stop if you don’t want to.” Harry’s words were difficult to interpret for Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Harry leaned in closer, Draco could feel his breath sweep across his lips. He eyed Draco a second longer, as if to make sure Draco wasn’t against it before leaning in and closing the gap between them.</p><p> </p><p>The lips on his were warm and Draco couldn’t believe what was currently happening. Harry was kissing him; he was pressing his lips to his and suddenly Draco felt Harry’s tongue graze against his lips asking to enter.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Draco to comply and open his mouth up to Harry’s exploring tongue. It was hard to deny that Draco hadn’t been imagining how it would feel like to kiss Harry Potter, his school rival and saviour on multiple occasions. However, he had locked those thoughts far, far back in the darkest, deepest parts of his mind, making sure to never revisit them again, or at least that’s what he told himself.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a surprised gasp as he felt a hand slip underneath his shirt rubbing at the dip of his back. He felt himself clutch onto Harry’s biceps, trying to steady himself. His legs were definitely not to be trusted at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Bed…” Harry mumbled in between kisses, but Draco quickly got the hang of it and let Harry lead him towards the small bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He felt shaky as he lied down, looking up, Harry was towering over him. He accepted the light kisses as he felt Harry open his shirt buttons and he perched up ever so slightly allowing Harry to get rid of the shirt completely. Harry quickly got rid of his own Auror robes, and it made Draco feel awfully self-conscious at how ripped Harry was.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too unfair.” Draco breathed as he traced Harry’s defined muscles. “What is?” Harry said, earning himself a scoff from Draco at his obliviousness.</p><p> </p><p>“I might have to start working out myself.” Draco felt himself wanting to hide his own body.</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful.” Draco wanted to laugh at Harry’s words, but his voice was caught when he saw the look in Harry’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I have imagined this before, but it’s nothing compared to the real deal.” Draco might’ve pondered a bit more about what Harry just said, had it not been for the sudden onslaught of kisses attacking his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned his head back further, wanting to give more space for Harry to explore. Harry trailed down his chest and stomach, licking and kissing him, sending shivers down his spine with every touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I?” Harry looked up through black strands of hair and it sent a shiver directly to Draco’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Breathlessly he managed to say a faint yes.</p><p> </p><p>His trousers and underwear were slowly dragged down, freeing his already hard erection from its confined space. Draco felt himself moan as the air touched his bared cock.</p><p> </p><p>He allowed himself to pull his legs together trying to hide his erection as he felt too exposed, too vulnerable. Harry’s hands were warm as they slid up his thighs and firmly squeezed them. The look in Harry’s eyes was warm and gave Draco a sense of trust as he waited for Draco to decide on what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt himself willingly spreading his legs again, allowing Harry to settle in between them. He had to keep himself from trying to cover himself up with his hands as the stare of Harry was making him blush severely.</p><p> </p><p>Harry slid one finger up Draco’s shaft, and it sent tremors through his body. Harry gripped tightly around his cock and started pumping it slowly. It made Draco moan as he arched his back into the touch. Harry’s eyes seemed to grow darker as a smile tugged at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Draco gasped as Harry leaned forward and engulfed Draco’s cock with his mouth. It was incredibly warm and smooth, and all Draco could do was to push his hips as far as he could manage.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s hands came to rest on his hips holding him down steadily as he sucked him off. As Draco felt himself tightening, he tugged at Harry’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat back and cocked his head to the side, arching an eyebrow at the mess below him.</p><p> </p><p>“You… I… I want you to…” If he had been less of a mess, Draco would’ve cursed himself for being as inarticulate as he currently was.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” It seemed like Harry didn’t have too much of a problem understanding the mumblings.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… Oh God… please.” It didn’t feel like he was himself anymore, the look of lust in Harry’s eyes was making him shiver uncontrollably, and he couldn’t help the strong desire of wanting to both feel and satisfy the man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed how Harry barely muttered something and then saw lube coating his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“So…you <em>do</em> know…wandless magic.” Draco mumbled more to himself as a confirmation of the earlier situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Comes in handy sometimes.” Harry grinned, and Draco felt himself chuckle both in excitement and nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be gentle, tell me if you want to stop.” The words felt reassuring as Draco took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Harry slowly slid a finger over Draco’s hole a few times, before lightly pressing at it. Draco could feel his legs shaking. Harry rested one hand on Draco’s thigh and soothingly caressed it, trying to make him relax more.</p><p> </p><p>Draco took another deep breath and felt himself relax enough for Harry to slip a finger inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a slight burn as Harry’s finger started sliding out and in of his hole in a slow pace. He continued the motion for a while until Draco breathed out “Another one.”.</p><p> </p><p>Two fingers in, and the burn was less than with the first one. The lube definitely helped in making it easier to slide into him. Harry curled his fingers upwards, making Draco gasp loudly. “You okay?” Draco could hear the worry in Harry’s voice as he kept his eyes closed, taking in the feeling. “Yeah.” He barely breathed out. “It’s… good.”</p><p> </p><p>Another finger was pushed inside of him and it started making him moan as he relaxed into the touch. Harry kept going for a while, kissing Draco at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Put it in.” The demand was weak and barely a whisper. “You sure?” Once more, Draco couldn’t help but feel himself relax at Harry’s calm demeanour and how he kept to Draco’s pace at all times.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… definitely…” Draco mumbled. “Please…” He knew he was more or less begging, but he didn’t mind. He wanted to feel Harry inside of him, to be connected.</p><p> </p><p>Harry slid his trousers down revealing quite an impressive one. Draco felt a shudder as he thought of that big, arched cock sliding into him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry positioned himself better and lifted Draco’s legs up slightly, allowing him better room to enter him. He coated his cock in lube before guiding it to Draco’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Go slow.” Draco whispered, feeling his confidence falter a bit at the size of Harry’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Harry slid in surprisingly smoothly. Draco felt a slight burn, but nothing compared to what he thought he would feel from it. Slowly and steadily he felt himself being filled up to the brim.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! You’re so tight.” Harry breathed as he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gasped loudly feeling the whole size inside of him. Harry waited patiently for him to get adjusted to it and didn’t move an inch before Draco nodded at him.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he felt Harry’s cock drag out of him and then just as slowly slide back in. The first few pushes were difficult to keep up with as Draco kept his focus on his breathing. The burning was slowly ebbing away as the thrusts became more steady and quicker.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Draco moaned as he started pushing back into Harry’s movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh God, Draco…You’re so good.” Harry breathed as he pushed inside with more force. Draco felt the sensation of Harry hitting a spot inside of him which made him arch his back and moan loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“There!” He gasped as Harry focused his thrusting to where Draco was saying.</p><p> </p><p>The thrusting became quicker and ragged as Draco felt himself tightening more and more.</p><p> </p><p>“I love…I…” He felt his breath stop for a second as he convulsed, white streaks smearing over his and Harry’s stomachs.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his hole clench and unclench, and it didn’t take long before Harry was driven over the edge as well, shooting into him with such force that Draco moaned at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Harry slumped down next to Draco, both covered in sweat as they breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“That was…Incredible.” Harry sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Draco breathed, he was still processing the sensations of coming and being filled up. It was something he had never experienced before. Something that felt too addictive.</p><p> </p><p>Once more Draco heard a mumble from Harry and then felt a cleaning charm sweep across his body.</p><p> </p><p>“It sure does come in handy sometimes.” Draco muttered, gaining himself a chuckle from Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, your words were a bit difficult to catch, but right before you… did you?” Harry looked at him, stroking circles on his arm. It was a soothing and calming feeling and it was difficult not to be honest in such a situation.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… well, if you don’t like it then…” Draco mumbled, feeling vulnerable for being the only one to express feelings towards the other, regardless of having been too caught up in the moment to let it slip out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I too, I mean…” Harry scrambled for the words for a second before smiling down at him warmly. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>The blush rising to Draco’s cheeks were almost concealed by the already redness that had been brought on by the heavy event.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… good…” Draco heard himself mumble as he averted his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Harry whispered back, leaning back down onto his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Draco couldn’t help it as he felt himself doze off. He was exhausted. There had been far too much happening in one day, and he had exerted all his energy. Harry seemed just as tired as he slid an arm across Draco’s chest and snuggled into him.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice to feel the steady rise and fall of another person’s breathing, and the warmth from Harry’s body on his. Draco noted how when he was this close to Harry, he had this protective atmosphere about him. It made it easy to fall into a dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinked as he felt something sturdy beneath his hand. He opened his eyes fully to see Harry’s sleeping face beside him. The memories of the night before flooding back to him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just stared for a moment, taking in the reality in front of him. Who would’ve thought that there would come a day where Draco Malfoy would be waking up next to Harry Potter. It seemed like too much of a ridiculous scenario to ever happen. Yet, here he was.</p><p> </p><p>It felt strange so see this side of Harry. To see him vulnerable and peaceful at the same time. He seemed younger when one couldn’t see the burden of carrying the weight of the world in his eyes. Draco lightly touched Harry’s lightning scar. It was a reminder of everything that had happened, just like Draco’s own Death Eater mark. Yet, Harry’s was a symbol of greatness and promise rather than darkness and evil.</p><p> </p><p>His hand traced down Harry’s cheek and stopped at his lips. They were slightly red still and felt smooth against Draco’s thumb. He felt his body react before his mind as he leaned in and kissed Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” A husky voice sent a shiver through Draco as Harry opened his eyes and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” Draco said back a faint blush on his cheeks as he had been caught.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” Harry said, leaning in and capturing Draco’s lips in another light kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Draco murmured as he ran his hand through Harry’s messy bed hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be warning other Aurors about the group we fought?”  Draco said breaking away from the kiss as he was reminded of the event that had led to the current unbelievable situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I already contacted Ron when I went after you. We’ve been observing the group for a while, but I kept anything about you out of it. I’m sure he’s apprehended the guys by now, in fact-“ Harry fished out a small amulet from his pocket only to show it glowing at him. “Seems like I’m right.” Draco knew only a little about the various equipment’s of Aurors, but he knew enough to tell that the amulet was one used between Aurors indicating whether a mission was successful or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t the weasel be worried about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, since I answered the call, he will know that I’m safe and I can have a chat with him tomorrow.” Harry shrugged, making Draco wonder if Ron was always this lenient with Harry’s messy work style. “And you might ease up on the name calling as sooner or later you’ll have to meet him and Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s asking a bit too much.” Draco huffed, unable to hide a small smile tugging at his lips when Harry laughed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! I’ll get you anything you want if you manage to keep up a civilized act around them.” Harry pleaded, making circling motions on Draco’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Buy me the Malfoy manor and we have a deal.” Draco muttered; his eyes closed as he felt sleepy. His energy was drained from the heavy activity he had been through.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Draco opened his eyes and furrowed his brows as he looked at Harry. He looked back at him with a serious look, not indicating that it was something he had said as just a joke.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s what you want, then I’ll buy you the manor.”</p><p> </p><p>“No… wait… Aren’t you going to ask me why first?” Draco felt confused as he didn’t understand why Harry would just agree to something like that without a moment of hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“When I first started realising that you might be involved with some of those groups of people, I decided to look into the reasons why.” Potter stated as a matter of fact.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t stop to question whether or not I did it because I wanted to? It’s not always someone would need a reason to do bad stuff, Harry.” Draco said, a bit agitated that Harry was so utterly convinced about him not being a bad person. The faith Harry had in him shouldn’t be that strong.</p><p> </p><p>“You definitely would need a reason. It’s not like you’re a bad person.” The way Harry said it like he was just stating facts was preposterous. Had he forgotten all about the years of him tormenting Harry at Hogwarts and the whole war happening.</p><p> </p><p>Harry continued, unaffected by Draco’s silence. “Looking into it, all I could think of as a possible reason would be the manor. So, I decided to send your mother a letter.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Draco jerked up looking down at Harry with wide, blinking eyes. “You’ve exchanged letters with my mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Harry was finding the situation rather normal, which was only making Draco even more stunned. “I asked her about the manor, and she told me the situation. To be honest I have already made arrangements for buying it and giving it to your mother, so I might have used it a bit as an excuse to get you to behave around Ron and Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco just looked at him. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His mother hadn’t once mentioned anything about Harry and her exchanging letters.</p><p> </p><p>“I had no idea…” Draco mumbled, unsure what to make of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I asked Narcissa to keep it a secret from you, as I figured you wouldn’t be too happy about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“She could’ve told me about the fact that the manor was safe, it would’ve avoided this whole ordeal from happening.” Draco said in a frustrated voice.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t know. I had just managed to get the papers in order and sent in when I saw you heading for Knockturn alley.” Potter said, then arched an eyebrow. “Do you regret everything that happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! We could’ve both died!” It took Draco a second as he realised what Harry was talking about. “I don’t…” He felt his face heat up as Harry wasn’t letting his eyes fall from Draco’s. “I don’t regret everything, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad.” Harry smiled warmly, and Draco still felt an odd sensation at having Harry direct such kind and loving expressions his way. It had always been sneers and glares back when they were still students.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and I did discuss various topics with your mum as well. We became quite close in such a short amount of time.” Harry said nonchalantly as he rose from the bed and got his trousers on. “You want some breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“What topics?” Draco disregarded Harry’s comment about breakfast, feeling worry sink through his body at what exactly Harry and his mother had been conversing about.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to be worried about.” Draco felt like Harry had read his body language far too well. “Well, we did steer the conversation towards you a bit. It’s basically the link between her and I to begin with, so yeah. Just random stuff. She told me a bit about you as a child and how you used to be quite a mama’s boy.” Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t! She always exaggerates her wording!” Draco tried to defend, feeling awkward that Harry seemed to know quite a bit about his childhood, while he knew little of his.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I suppose she was exaggerating when she told me you used to talk about me all the time whenever you were at the manor. She said she thought you were in love with me since first grade.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Draco gaped, and it was an unsatisfying feeling to see Harry grin at his overly heated face.</p><p> </p><p>“I was not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Harry hummed seemingly unconvinced by Draco’s objections as he headed towards the small kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t believe what she said, now do you!?” Draco cried out as he hurriedly followed Harry. “Yeah, yeah… Although I must say, her statements were quite convincing, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I seriously wasn’t!” Laughter could be heard throughout the small cabin as the smell of breakfast filled the air.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>